Why I Can't Write a Steven Universe Fanfiction
by The Dimenssionalist
Summary: (one-shot) Steven would love to make a comic book featuring the coolest heroes in the world, the Crystal Gems, only one problem: It's impossible! (Semi-rant/semi-story).


**A/N: For those who don't know me, I am Di KNight and this is the dumbest thing I have ever written. Normally my stories are filled with new takes on worlds, scenarios that push the canon characters to their limits and reveal new depths to them. This story is to explain why I can't do that for Steven Universe...**

* * *

><p>Once was originally a peaceful day at Beach City was interrupted by Steven's shouting. Not that people weren't expecting this. If the city wasn't being attacked by monsters you could always count of Steven to find a way to keep them from relaxing. While most people had the common sense to just ignore whatever was bothering him, the Crystal Gems didn't have that foresight. They actually went to his room to ask him what was wrong.<p>

Pearl asked the question before anyone else could, "what's wrong Steven?"

Steven ran from his desk and showed the gems a comic book. The comic book featured the three gems, albeit crudely drawn, on the cover fighting a gem monster.

Pearl gave a confused look at it before asking, "is this supposed to be us?"

Amethyst swiped the comic out of Steven's hands to look at it more.

"Alright I'm totally destroying this monster! What's it's name?"

Steven sighed and looked at the floor before answering, "Alexandrite."

Pearl gave the comic another confused look before turning to Steven.

"Steven, you do know that we couldn't possibly fight Alexandrite right? She's all of us combined. Not to mention, we'd have no reason to fight her."

Steven went to his desk to pull out a few more comics he drew.

"I know that's not possible now, but I didn't know it went I drew the comic! I used to enjoy making comic books about all the future adventures we could have together, or the adventures you guys had before I was born, but it seems that everytime I do, we go on some adventure and everything changes! Which means I have to scrap the comic and write a new one!"

The gems examined the comics and realized he was right. The all contained scenes that didn't make sense now but might have been possible before. A gem named Opal coming from the future. The gems as kids. Origin stories the gems knew were incorrect. Mechanics he had gotten wrong or misinterpret, theories and speculation that didn't hold ground anymore. All of them were wonderful adventure that would never be possible.

Pearl leaned down to hug Steven. "We're sorry, but it can't be helped. We gems live a complicated life, way beyond human comprehension. I know you want to continue creating these two-dimensional false history records, but you can't do that if you don't understand how everything works."

Garnet decided it was her turn to speak now, "and who needs that when you can always adventure with us?"

Steven put his comics back in his desk drawer, except the one Amethyst was reading. "I know. It's fun hanging out with you guys but I just wish I could write about how cool you are."

"Too bad you can't," said Amethyst, "these are pretty good. Impossible, but good."

The gems left his room and Steven took one more look at his comics. He really wished he could keep doing them but it seemed impossible to write one without something new happening.

"Oh well," he said to himself, "maybe another time."

He closed the drawer and left to watch TV.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this was supposed to be short little one-shot but it's never taken me so little time to write something. I hope that doesn't take away from the quality. Anyhow, this is basically why I'll never write anything for Steven Universe. It's my absolute favorite show, but there's a plot twist every other episode and I like it when my stories are written in such a way that it could be considered canon. I know many other writers don't have this hang-up, but I do. I can't stand when I butcher a continuity for the sake of my story. I can't stand when I write a story and then a few weeks later, it becomes impossible. So this is a semi-rant. Thank you for reading and please leave some constructive criticism for me (particularly on dialogue if you could, I feel like I broke a few grammar rules with that). Di out.**


End file.
